Gray Fox
|-|Gray Fox= |-|Null= Summary Gray Fox, real name Frank Jaeger, was a mercenary and former agent of U.S. Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND. Originally a child soldier, Jaeger was the only operative in FOXHOUND to achieve the codename "Fox," the unit's highest commendation and was decorated five times. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B, 8-A with Arm Cannon Name: Frank Jaeger, Null, Gray Fox Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: "Perfect Soldier," Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Enhanced Mobility, Expert Pilot, Master Martial Artist, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Limited Precognition (Able to read opponents' body movements) | All previous, Cyborgization, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation through Quantum Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation with High-Frequency blade (High-Frequency weapons vibrate extremely fast, allowing them to disrupt atoms with ease by shrinking their electron clouds. HF weapons can also cause changes to their edges particles at a quantum level, as well as cause quantum decoherence in the plank scale), Energy Projection with Arm Cannon, Limited Electricity Manipulation (His suit gives off an electrical discharge when damaged), Radar Negation (Jams radar in his presence), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Sam stated that nanomachines grant resistance to fear and battlefield emotions, whilst still feeling them deep inside their mind, cyborgs are unaffected by them physically and are still fully capable of fighting) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can trade blows with the likes of Big Boss and Solid Snake) | City Block level, can ignore conventional durability with HF Blade (A High-Frequency Blade disrupts any atoms it comes into contact with), Multi-City Block level with Arm Cannon (Fox's portable laser cannon is superior to Snake's Stinger missiles and destroyed REX's radome) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions | Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Snake and easily deflect bullets. Moves so fast that Snake lost sight him when he was standing right in front of Snake. Moves FTE to Snake.) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M (Capable of briefly holding back REX) Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Resisted the destruction of Metal Gear D while he was piloting it.) | City Block level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Arm Cannon. Standard Equipment: High-Frequency Blade, Portable Laser Cannon. Intelligence: As the "Perfect Soldier," Gray Fox was educated in combat from a very early age, proving to be a talented killer and combatant. He was the only member of FOXHOUND to ever reach the rank of "Fox." Weaknesses: In his cyborg body, Gray Fox has periodic violent spasms. Due to his body being composed of electronic devices, he is vulnerable to disruptive devices that target them, such as chaff grenades. Key: Human | Cyborg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8 Category:Quantum Users Category:Vibration Users